The invention is concerned with the arming of a projectile, on a time delay basis, after the projectile leaves the muzzle of the weapon.
Harry Diamond Laboratories developed a safety and arming device for specific use in the 5-inch and 8-inch guided projectiles. The safety and arming device that was developed utilized a mechanical time delay to provide for safe separation of the projectile from the gun. The mechanical delay was inaccurate and bulky.